


We'll figure this out

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [21]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Spiders, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Eigentlich hatte Skinny mit einem guten Abend gerechnet, doch dann bekommen Bob und er achtbeinigen Besuch, und Skinny ist alles andere als erfreut
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	We'll figure this out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompts: “How could you ask me that?”/“We’ll figure this out.”

Zufrieden beobachtete Skinny sein Spiegelbild dabei, wie es sich die Zähne putzte. Hellrote Kratzer zogen sich über sein linkes Schlüsselbein, seine Haare waren noch immer zerzaust, und irgendwie gefiel ihm der Look. Ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. Wenn ihn Schnüffler Nummer eins so sehen könnte...

Er spuckte den Zahnpastaschaum ins Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund aus, bevor er das Bad verließ und sich in dem dämmrigen Flur umsah. Er hätte schwören können, sein Shirt zuletzt hier gesehen zu haben, doch in den Schatten war das dunkelgraue Oberteil nicht auszumachen. Er musste die beschissene kaputte Glühbirne wirklich mal austauschen.

„Hey, Skinny, komm mal her.“

Schulterzuckend ließ Skinny das Shirt Shirt sein und folgte der Stimme ins Schlafzimmer. „Was ist?“

Den Kopf in Nacken gelegt, deutete Bob in die Ecke über Skinnys Bett. „Guck mal, kannst du die wegmachen?“

Dort oben, direkt unter der Zimmerdecke, hockte eine fette, schwarze Spinne. Selbst von seiner Position an der Tür aus konnte Skinny erkennen, wie haarig ihre Beine waren. „Mach’s doch selbst, wenn sie dich stört“, erwiderte er und schob demonstrativ die Hände in die Taschen seiner viel zu tief sitzenden Jogginghose.

„Würde ich ja, aber falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, bis du unwesentlich größer als ich. An deine Decke komm ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht dran.“

„Dann hol dir halt ‘nen Stuhl aus der Küche.“

Bob warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Und den stell ich dann auf die Matratze, oder was? Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du da nicht rankommst, wenn du aufs Bett steigst.“

„Doch, schon.“

„Aber...?“

„Aber ich hab keinen Bock, das blöde Vieh wegzumachen“, knurrte Skinny. „Wenn du sie weg haben willst, dann mach’s selbst.“

Der Ausdruck, mit dem Bob ihn betrachtete, gefiel Skinny gar nicht. „Wieso stellst du dich denn so an? Ist doch nur eine Spinne, und so groß ist sie nicht mal.“

„Ich hab einfach keine Lust, hier jetzt noch hier rumzuturnen.“

„Ach ja.“

Da war er wieder, dieser Tonfall, den Skinny von früher kannte. Offensichtlich glaubte Bob ihm kein Wort und hatte nicht einmal vor, einen Hehl daraus zu machen. Großartig.

Dennoch begnügte Skinny sich mit einem nachdrücklichen „Ja“. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf Diskussionen, vor allem nicht um diese Uhrzeit, und besonders nicht, nachdem er den halben Abend über ungeduldig auf Bob gewartet hatte. Nicht, dass er dem Dritten Detektiv das stecken würde. Denn aus halb neun war elf geworden, da „die Ermittlungen sich unerwartet in die Länge gezogen“ hatten. In Momenten wie diesem hatte Skinny oft große Lust, Bobs Umgang mit Sherlock Holmes in Frage zu stellen, aber Bob hatte gleich darauf dafür gesorgt, dass es doch nicht dazu kam.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln griff Bob nach dem Glas auf dem Nachttisch, das nicht mehr ganz sauber war, und drückte es Skinny in die Hand. „Setz das arme Ding raus.“

„Lebendig?!“

Irritiert zog Bob die Braue zusammen. „Wieso denn nicht? Hat sie dir etwa was getan?“

„Ne, aber ich hab keinen Bock, dass sie dann durch eine der Ritzen wieder reinkommt.“

Wieder sah Bob ihn auf diese bestimmte Art an, die Skinny so überhaupt nicht passte. „Sag mal, Skinny... Hast du Angst vor Spinnen?“

Die Frage sollte neutral klingen, doch das kam bei Skinny nicht mehr an. „Willst du mich verarschen?“, platze es aus ihm heraus. „Wieso fragst du so ’ne scheiße? Ist doch völliger Blödsinn!“

Noch allzu genau erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als sie ihm gestellt worden war. Und was sein Vater danach getan hatte – denn wie jämmerlich musste man sein, um vor solchen dämlichen Krabbeltieren Angst zu haben?

„Warum willst du sie dann nicht einfangen und loswerden?“

„Und warum machst du es nicht selbst, anstatt es von mir zu verlangen?“

„Hab ich dir schon erklärt. Außerdem ist das deine Wohnung, aber bitte, wenn du jetzt einen neuen Mitbewohner haben willst, dann lass sie halt da oben.“

Wortlos drehte Skinny sich um und stapfte zurück ins Bad, aber nicht, ohne der Spinne zuvor noch einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Mit dem Vieh über seinem Bett würde er sicherlich kein Auge zumachen, und wenn Bobs Schnüfflerfreunde jemals davon erfahren sollten...

Hinter sich hörte er Bob seufzen. „Skinny, das arme Tier verhungert hier drinnen doch nur.“

„Selbst schuld, wenn sie hier reinkommen muss“, grummelte er. Wie Bob auch noch Mitleid mit dem Vieh haben konnte, war ihm absolut schleierhaft.

„Du brauchst doch echt keine Angst vor ihr zu haben. Fang sie einfach mit dem Glas ein und wirf sie raus.“

„Ich hab keine Angst vor ihr“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Sie ist mir höchstens unsympathisch.“

„Muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ich würd auch lieber mit dem Wissen schlafen gehen, dass sie draußen ist und nicht zufällig mit uns im Bett landet.“

Bei der Vorstellung konnte Skinny nicht anders, als das Gesicht zu verziehen. Auf achtbeinigen Besuch mitten in der Nacht konnte er echt verzichten, aber die Alternative erschien ihm kaum besser.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, und fast wäre er zusammengezuckt. „Jetzt komm schon. Wir kriegen das hin.“

„Wenn du sie nicht hier drinnen haben willst, kümmer dich selbst drum.“

Einige Sekunden lang sah Bob ihn bloß im Spiegel an und Skinny rechnete damit, dass er weiter diskutieren würde, doch dann stieß er bloß einen weiteren Seufzer aus. „Kannst du mir wenigstens helfen, das Bett zu verschieben? Dann hol ich halt einen Stuhl und fang sie ein.“

Widerwillig nickte Skinny und folgte Bob. Gemeinsam zogen sie das Bettgestell unter lautem, protestierenden Gequietsche über das Linoleum. Der alte Mann im Stockwerk unter ihm würden sich bestimmt wieder aufregen, dachte Skinny und musste gleich darauf grinsen. War ja nicht das erste Mal heute Abend, dass das Bett über den Fußboden schrappte.

Das Grinsen verging ihm allerdings, als Bob ihm das Glas erneut in die Hand drückte. Glücklicherweise erwartete er inzwischen jedoch nicht mehr, dass Skinny das Biest fing, sondern lief schnurstracks in die Küche und kam mit einem der beiden wackeligen Küchenstühle und einem zerrissenen Briefumschlag wieder. Skinny konnte bloß hoffen, dass der Stuhl nicht unter Bob zusammenbrach.

Während Bob den Stuhl in die Ecke schob, stellte Skinny das Glas auf der Fensterbank ab und lehnte sich anschließend mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür zum Flur. Von dort aus beobachtete er, wie Bob sich das Glas schnappte. Als er auf den Stuhl kletterte und sich nach der Spinne streckte, rutschte sein Shirt noch oben. Kurz lenkte Skinny der Anblick der Abdrücke ab, die seine Nägel vorhin auf Bobs Haut hinterlassen hatten.

„Machst du mal das Fenster auf?“

Stumm folgte Skinny der Aufforderung und machte einen Schritt zurück, als Bob ans Fenster trat, den Briefumschlag vom Glas zog und es leicht schüttelte. Er versicherte sich, dass die Spinne auch wirklich draußen saß, dann schloss er das Fenster.

„So, das hätten wir. Jetzt können wir beide beruhigt schlafen.“

Bob machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Stuhl zurück in die Küche zu bringen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich gegen das Bett, bis es wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz stand, und ließ sich hineinfallen. Zu seinem eigenen Ärger konnte Skinny sich einen letzten Blick in sämtliche Ecken nicht verkneifen, bevor er das Licht löschte. Diesmal sagte Bob nichts, und Skinny war unendlich dankbar dafür. Er kroch zu ihm unter die Bettdecke und als Bob einen Arm um Skinnys Taillen legte, ließ er es ausnahmsweise ohne Grummeln geschehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Besierend auf TheWolfPrinces ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/632977817762660352 - dankeschön :)


End file.
